It was Inevitable
by VFSNAKE
Summary: A semi-dark Naruto One-Shot fic where Naruto meets his Mother after so long.


It was Inevitable

In the deepest regions of Mountain Country on the fringes of the Elemental Countries, one Uzumaki Kushina now in her early 50's sat in a chair in a small hut of a home, and turned her head to the door. Even after all these years, she could always sense when a Shinobi was near, and today was no exception despite not training very much after the losses she suffered when Kyuubi came.

She knew what Minato did, taking their son to be used by as the vessel of Kyuubi, and asking that the boy be seen as a hero. After the sealing was done, the pain of what had happened was too much, and all because of the fox sealed inside of her..._son_.

Kushina had at that point could no longer call Naruto her son, as she felt that such a thing was beyond her, and abandoned the boy to the hate filled village while trusting the old Sandaime Hokage along with the two Godparents to pick up the slack. After all, Jiraiya was Minato's sensei, and Tsunade had delivered the boy before being used as the vessel of the fox.

Like back then, Kushina realized that she had been a fool now for not going back to check on her son, and make up for her neglect of him. However, her cowardice along with the belief the boy was no longer her son had kept the woman from doing so, and it had for so long eaten Kushina up inside.

'Not that it makes any difference now,' thought Kushina, as she sensed a powerful chakra signature coming towards her tiny hut, and saw the figure behind the door open it to show a tall adult figure staring back at her with glowing red eyes.

"So this is where you have been hiding for nearly twenty years of your pathetic life my so called _Mother_!" said the figure walking into the room, wearing black combat boots, black pants with crimson tails around it, and was wearing only a crimson trench coat.

His hair was a blend of crimson red and sunny blonde yellow.

"I was wondering when you would come find me. How long have you known that I was alive, Naruto?" said Kushina, as she saw him walk over to the chair across from her, and look at her with eyes of a man who experienced much in his life.

"Not long. I'm quite the hero back in the Leaf village. It took a while, but they finally accepted me, and I even became Hokage after killing off Akatsuki along with the baka responsible for summoning the Kyuubi to attack Konoha in the first place," said Naruto, as he smiled with fangs showing, and his whisker marks were clear to see even with her poor eyesight.

"That's good to hear. I'm so glad the people of the Leaf were there for you," said Kushina, as she smiled at him, but then it left her when she saw Naruto's leave his, and glared with intense killer intent.

"Baka! I lied! They were _never_ there for me. No more then you were when I was growing up. You want to know truth about my life? I'll tell you. I was attacked as a child until I was eight years old. _Constantly_ attacked mind you, by the arrogant bakas in the village, and they tried to force me into submission so I would be their little pet. I don't like being _anyone's_ pet and neither did Kyuubi. My so called Godparents left me to my own devices because like you, they blamed _me_ for the death of my Father, and felt I should suffer for it until they felt it was time to raise me later on. The only one, who was ever there for me when I needed someone the most, was the Kyuubi _himself_, and the fox taught me a many great things before I fully absorbed him into my body," said Naruto, as he saw Kushina stiffen, and her eyes looked at him with fright.

"You entrusted yourself to the demon fox over that of the people in the village that your Father died for?" said Kushina, as she saw her son chuckle, and then pull something out of his trench coat before throwing it on the table.

It was Tsunade's necklace.

"You expect me to lay down like a whipped dog for people that hate me for something that wasn't my fault. I should be beaten up, eat little to no food, and what food I do eat is rotten to the point it would make a weaker person vomit? Your mind has clearly become lost long with your youth. I endured Hell on Earth to get what I needed from those who betrayed me and my Father. They thought they had me under their thumb after it was over. Thinking my spirit was broken to the point where I would do whatever it was they asked of me because I had no one else in the world to guide me. The Sandaime felt my wrath first from the shadows, as I gave Orochimaru a means, motive, and opportunity to attack the Leaf during the Chuunin Exams when I was 12 years old," said Naruto, who saw Kushina look at him appalled by his confession, and loved the look of fear on her face.

"You didn't?" said Kushina, who saw Naruto shrug, and then pull out the Sandaime's old war helmet before throwing it onto the table.

"He thought I would become indebt to him after being saved at the last minute repeatedly by his ANBU despite the fact it was those _same_ ANBU who neglected their duties to protect me. By that point, the fox had decided made contact with me, and felt the Leaf had to suffer for not honoring the Yondaime's dying wish. So we set things in motion to make it happen by sending secret messages to Orochimaru after we killed one of his spies after torturing him for info on where the Sannin was located. As far as the man was aware of, the info he got to prepare for the invasion came from a loyal spy, and not just a kid with an even bigger grudge then an egotistical baka like him," said Naruto, as he drew the sword the Sannin used, and then stabbed it onto the floor next to his chair.

"How could you? You're no better then the demon that was sealed inside of you!" said Kushina, as she saw Naruto scowl at her, and let out a demonic growl from his throat.

"Coming from the woman, who abandoned me that sounds hypocritical, and you should keep your mouth shut about it if you know what's good for you, you dumb old bitch," said Naruto, as he drew out Jiraiya's helmet onto the table, and saw Kushina look sad at it.

"You know nothing of what I suffered," said Kushina bitterly.

"What you've suffered? How about I suffered? I suffered physically, emotionally, and mentally for your foolish actions. But were getting off track, as I have to tell you how I killed Father's sensei, and used his own sealing against him," said Naruto, as he grinned devilishly at Kushina, and the woman shook her head.

"Shut up! I won't hear of it!" said Kushina, as she got up to move out of her chair, but found herself unable to move, and saw her body was held down to see crimson chakra wrapped around her four limbs.

"You can and you will before I decide when to have you all meet in Hell with the rest of the baka in the Leaf I butchered after I became its Hokage!" said Naruto, as he saw the woman look at him in shock, and then anger at his words.

"You're lying! No way they would make you Hokage, no matter how strong you became knowing that you would possibly get revenge, and attack them," said Kushina, as she saw Naruto let out another chuckle, and then full blown laughter.

"Really? My dear Mother how stupid can you be? Doesn't matter, the point is they did, and they _didn't_ have a choice. But were getting ahead of ourselves again. Where was I? Oh yes, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the seals. Funny thing about seals, is that that when done the right way by a Master, it can make things really _painful_ on those they are used upon. As such, I made a seal in a training ground in the Leaf that was attuned to Jiraiya's chakra signature, and had it wrap around him like a snake. I watched him cry out in pain, asking me why I did this to him, and do you know what my reply was?" said Naruto, as he saw Kushina shake her head, and then shut her eyes before shaking it harder.

"I don't want to know. Stop it!" said Kushina, but Naruto chuckled some more, and knew that she needed to hear this.

"My response to him was 'because I'm a demon like I know you believe me to be and only a demon would do this to a filthy old perverted man like you", which of course made him turn a shade of red I didn't think was possible outside of my wife Hinata-chan, and began cursing me for all the things the fox did in terms of taking Minato away while saying I was him. Jiraiya told me the only reason he decided to train me, was because he thought the village had broken my spirit while growing up in it to the point where my only purpose was to defended it, and act like I was some kind of weapon to use on a whim for their purposes. The last thing he saw was me laughing at him and calling him an arrogant baka just like all the fools I was going to kill soon after I achieved my goals," said Naruto, as he saw Kushina cringe, and look away from him with her eyes closed.

"Monster!" said Kushina, but was soon forced to look at him when a tendril of demonic chakra wrapped around her neck to turn her head to him, and then two smaller ones went to her eyes to snap them open so she would have no choice in terms of staring at him.

"Again, you are being hypocritical, and its annoying. As for Tsunade, I found her to be the most challenging to kill within the Leaf due to her medic skills, and being a part of the Senju Clan. SO, I played on one of her vices, as one of them just so happened to be drinking sake`, and at any given time. Her assistant Shizune, whom she trusted without question was put under Genjutsu of my own design, and had the woman poison the sake' with an odorless one that only a medic of Shizune if not Tsunade herself could make. It attacks the body's internal organs without the person knowing until it is too late targets the major organs the body needs to live. When the blood work was done, the poison showed up amongst the test results, and found it mixed with the sake' that Shizune admitted to giving Tsunade. The woman was soon executed after that, but not before I came to visit, and told her it was me responsible for doing that to the Sannin. I then hit a pressure point on her throat to keep her silenced until they took her head off on the good old execution square," said Naruto while smiling at his appalled Mother.

"Why did you do that when you knew Shizune was innocent in all of this?" said Kushina, as she saw her son chuckle again, and those fangs of his were once more making her feel on edge.

"Innocent? She was _never_ innocent. She was like her teacher. Shizune didn't care about me. I found Tsunade's standing orders, as the Hokage that she gave to Shizune about me, and it stated that any signs of showing demonic bloodlust was to be reported immediately to her in the event that the demon in me was getting too strong before a special poison was prepared to put me down like I was a rabid dog," said Naruto, as he saw Kushina look at him in shock, and saw his eyes glowing crimson at this point.

"You can't blame her for following orders," said Kushina before her son growled angrily.

"Of course I can. People blamed me for the fox even though I was just the prison so its only fair I blame Shizune for following the Senju bitch so blindly without question. As for the people of Konoha, well they didn't want me to be Hokage, but the thing was they didn't have anyone really qualified outside of myself, and I was at the time of Tsunade's death considered the most powerful within the village. The Councils knew this, as did the Clan Heads, but none of them wanted to give me the title of Hokage, and yet after much debate in secret...they did!" said Naruto like it was as simple as that.

"They obviously thought they could control you politically and by other means," said Kushina seeing her son nod in agreement.

"Yes. I was surprised too at first, but then I remembered that among them was a man named Danzo, and truth be told I was _always_ suspicious of him since the first day I saw him. So I did a little digging to know my most influential enemy on the Councils. It took awhile considering the Root Shinobi under his command had seals on their tongues to silence them, but after a little trial, and quite a few errors I got them to squeal like pigs. I learned all about his Sharingan Eye, his arm that holds the Senju bloodline, and the fact he was going to use them on me in terms of influencing me when I was given the title of Hokage," said Naruto seeing Kushina looked shocked at that news.

"And you killed him before he even got the chance," said Kushina in a matter-of-fact tone that Naruto nodded to.

"Well, that's not _entirely_ true. You see, I waited until _after_ I became Hokage, which by that point I knew he would use his power to control me, but the thing is about the seal on my stomach was that even after I absorbed the Kyuubi's power, it had one _additional_ side effect, and no one saw that coming. Not even me. Personally, I just planned to blow them all up with explosive tags I placed secretly under their chairs before my first meeting with all of them, and take over completely before he had a chance to use it. However, the man met me outside the meeting room, and tried to use it then with the others waiting inside the room to see the end result of Danzo's actions to force me into submission," said Naruto, as he remembered the man's shocked face, and even more so when the Namikaze ripped out his heart before entering the meeting room with it.

"The Shinigami's seal Minato made protects you against the Sharingan and the Senju Clan's own powers," said Kushina in shock.

"Correct. Father didn't want outside forces doing that to me while growing up so he put that in the seal's design just to be safe. So after I showed them Danzo's bleeding heart, I gave them my thanks for electing me Hokage despite it being for their own selfish, and greedy reasons that were to manipulate me for more power. The Shinobi Council tried to call in the ANBU to kill me, but unleashed a wave of crimson chakra that sliced their heads clean off their bodies, and then I went on to kill the rest of the Councils along with all the Clan Heads," said Naruto, as he saw Kushina's eyes widen, and looked ready to once more try to escape.

"Bastard!" said Kushina, as she was friends with all of the Clan Heads, and her son had wiped them out.

"You would know that, wouldn't you Mom? After all, you were the bitch, who spread her legs for the Yondaime, and had me in the aftermath of your union. You, who abandoned me to a village that hated my guts, and took the coward's way out rather then being a true Mother by raising me properly. I may be a monster my Mother, but _you_ are the one, who gave me life, and _that_ makes you an even _greater_ monster," said Naruto before letting out a wicked laugh that echoed throughout the entire room.

"The village wouldn't stand for your actions. The Heirs of the Clan Heads would kill you for what you did to their parents!" said Kushina while ignoring her son's cruel laughter.

"Some of them did. I ended their sorrows by having them be reunited with their family in the afterlife. Not all the Heirs were sad though, as they didn't take to their parents hate, and supported me in the end. They proved it further by helping me butcher all those poor arrogant bakas in the village that always attacked me when I was a kid. The villagers and Shinobi they killed called them traitors, demon lovers, and other things. However, in the end all such words they cried out before meeting their end were empty by this point, and it was so much fun to see so many of those fools killed with each killed in such a painful manner," said Naruto seeing his Mother want to puke at his words.

"You betrayed everything Minato believed in. You betrayed the spirit of the Namikaze Clan!" said Kushina before crying out in pain when the demonic chakra, which Naruto commanded up to this point to just restrain her had suddenly tore into her body, and made the woman feel like she was being set on fire from the inside out.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop being such a hypocritical bitch?! You talk of me betraying the Leaf, betraying my Father, Jiraiya Tsunade, the Sandaime, and all the other bakas in the village that were the betrayers. I gave them _exactly_ what they deserved! Why should I suffer for something that is not my fault? Why should I be beaten and cut up by others when I didn't do anything wrong aside from being born! Something _you_ had a hand in I might add _Mother_. You think I was going to just give in to a bunch of bakas and do their bidding after taking all that crap?! You talk to me like I should have sucked it up and protected them regardless of what they did to me in order to prove them wrong about what I was. Wake up! They were _never_ going to accept me as a person so long as they were alive! Danzo even said it himself one day while I was spying on them all in the vents of the Hokage Tower during a meeting he and the others had with Tsunade. As long as he, the Shinobi Council, Civilian Council, the Clan Heads, the current Hokage and the majority of the people in the Leaf were breathing they were _never_ going to accept me as a person. NEVER!" said Naruto, as he got up from his chair, and picked up the Kusanagi by the hilt.

"Naruto, I know what happened to you was bad, but if your Father were here he would sa-AAAAH!" said Kushina, as she screamed out again, and this time due to the sword in Naruto's hands stabbing her in the gut.

"You want to know what my Father would say? Another funny thing about the seal on me is that it actually held a portion of dad's soul in it and tried to talk me out of going on a vengeful killing spree. You know what I did? I created the Rasengan and threw it at his God damn head causing it to explode while telling him to shut the fuck up! I don't need advice from people, who don't give a flying fuck about me, and understand the shit I went through growing up. After I became Hokage, cleaned house in both the governing body, and the village populous I went after the very organization that came after me along with the rest of my kin. They were quite surprised to see us all unite against them and use our unique talents against the ones they were _not_ assigned to capture," said Naruto, as he removed the sword from Kushina's stomach, and aimed it at her neck.

"And now you rule unopposed with the other villages falling in line under your rule because each one is ruled by your 'kin'!" said Kushina, as she put the final piece of the puzzle together, and saw her son smirk at her.

"And the last horse crosses the finish line. Yes Mother. That is what has happened. Killer Bee is the Raikage of Kumo, Sabaku no Gaara is the Kazekage of Suna, and so on and so forth it is with us _demons_ that now rule over the Elemental Countries," said Naruto, as he prepared to swing the blade, and take his Mother's head clean off.

"I suppose this was inevitable then," said Kushina, as she had been waiting for this day to happen for well over a decade, and now here it had come at last with her son ready to kill her with his own hands.

"Not really. Had you just been a loving Mother to me, then things would have most likely been entirely different, and so would your life span. Though for the record, if you must know, you are currently the Grandmother of a Namikaze Hyuuga child, and we named him...Kyuubi." said Naruto before he took Kushina's head clean off with the Kusanagi before walking out of the room after throwing a demonically charged kunai with an explosive tag on it at the table.

If anyone ever did come to this area where Uzumaki Kushina once lived...all they would find is a crater filled with nothingness.

And it was all thanks to her only son Namikaze Naruto.

It was, after all...inevitable.

(A/N: I wrote this on whim because I read a Naruto fic where Kushina is a real bitch. I don't even remember the name of it because I'm so angry and needed to vent my anger out at the woman. Anyway, I hope you like it, and how things went with this. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


End file.
